Where Will You Go?
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Someone has been posing as Seto to get someone for its own sexual pleasures. Is Yami going to have to be the one to save her?


Where will you go?  
  
Anthy: This is creepy!   
  
Boogie Pop: I didn't even know you knew how to write stuff like this.  
  
Anthy: Just don't let Seto read this.  
  
BP: Why?   
  
Anthy: He would kill me.   
  
BP: Ouch.   
  
Anthy: Seto bondage!  
  
BP: um...okay.   
  
Anthy: I'll get writing.   
  
@@@@@@  
  
Seto Kaiba typed away furiously on the computer. He had no time now. He hadn't slept in roughly 3 days. He hadn't answered any personal or business calls in a week. He was working ... and his project was almost done. He was too important far that.  
  
You're too important   
  
For anyone   
  
Finally. Seto saved everything and shut down his PC. He looked over his monitor and cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Anthy?"  
  
Yes, she looked like Anthy. But Seto didn't think that Anthy had demonic black tattoos all over her face and around her eyes. She wore something that Mai Valentine would wear, the "shirt" anyways. She had a jacket over that and tight shorts. She sat on the edge of one of the chairs, on the back to be precise, and stared at him. She spoke in haunting and whispery words.   
  
"Have you had fun playing you little game?"   
  
You played the role  
  
Of all you long to be  
  
"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"   
  
Seto reached to call for security but the girl's evil laughter stopped him.   
  
"I'm afraid they've gone to a warmer place." She said, grinning.   
  
Seto sprang to his feet and dashed for the open door, only to see it close and lock on its own. Seto whirled around to see that girl still sitting on the chair where she was before. She motioned for him to sit.   
  
"Who are you?!" Seto demanded.  
  
You're the one who cries  
  
When you're alone  
  
"I am Anshi."  
  
She motioned again. The chair by Seto's desk moved, and he was pulled over by an unseen force. He tried to move, to pull himself out of the chair, but something held him...like wires laced across his arms to hold him down. Anshi licked her lips and grinned.   
  
Where will you go?  
  
With no one left to save you  
  
From yourself  
  
Anshi jumped from her spot and landed softly on the desk. Seto recoiled from her quick and cat-like movements.   
  
"Seto, you refused me five thousand years ago."  
  
"What?!"   
  
Anshi knew he didn't remember. She would recreate that one night. She would make Seto remember her.   
  
You can't escape  
  
You can't escape   
  
Anshi took off her jacket and dropped it onto the floor. She waved her hand and closed the shades behind Seto.   
  
"Don't you already have a boyfriend Anthy?" Seto asked, not quite grasping the concept that they were one and not the same.  
  
"I am not Anthy. I am the thief queen, sent to death before you fought the pharaoh."   
  
Anshi crawled onto Seto's lap and wrapped her arms around him. The Sennen Star glowed and the two were sent back to Egypt.   
  
You think that   
  
I can't see right through your eyes  
  
"You know you liked it." Anshi hissed once they returned.   
  
"Let me go! Let me leave!"   
  
Anshi grinned.  
  
"You could always move. Your mind made you think otherwise."   
  
Scared to death as you face reality  
  
No one's around to hear your pain and cries  
  
Seto's hands moved. They wrapped around Anshi, fingers searching for the hooks that held her "shirt" together. Anshi saw a change in his eyes. They weren't a cold and heartless. They were open and hungry. They wanted her. Now, Seto was grinning and Anshi wasn't. She had seen that look before. She screamed.  
  
You're left to face  
  
Yourself alone  
  
Yami Yugi awoke with a start. He heard someone screaming. He fumbled around in the darkness for a shirt. He could fee that something wasn't right. And worse, the outcome wasn't going to be good.   
  
And where will you go?  
  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
  
Yami fell through the shadows moving towards where the scream came from. He emerged in Seto's office, only to see what he didn't want to.  
  
"This is...oh my rah..."  
  
Anshi was backed into a corner; jacket pulled up over her chest. Her "shirt" was torn and laying by the chair. Seto's eyes were red, and something about his grin was unnerving about his smile. Anshi was terrified. And there was no way she could even get near the door.  
  
You can't escape the truth  
  
I realize you're afraid  
  
She spotted Yami, as he was about to leave. The two were obviously not the best of friends and he thought, "why in hell would I want to help her?" But Seto knew that he was there as well. He laughed, eerily and unnerving.   
  
"You're going to abandon her, Pharaoh? Let her be raped and then killed eh?"  
  
Yami froze and turned. Bu he didn't see Seto standing there. He saw himself.   
  
But you can't abandon   
  
Everyone  
  
"Who are you?!" Yami demanded.  
  
The reflection laughed and turned back to Anshi. She scurried back into the corner, protecting her nether region (if you understand what I'm saying). She saw the look in the reflection's eyes. She got it.   
  
"Pharaoh! It's you!" She shouted.   
  
Yami still was unsure. Anshi's screams filled his mind. Whether it was him or not, Yami couldn't be bothered with that now.   
  
"Get away from her!" He shouted, letting a lightning bolt fly from his hand and right into the reflection.   
  
It shouted and staggered. Yami grinned, thinking that he got it. But electricity shot through him moments later.   
  
"As the thief said, I am you."   
  
You can't escape   
  
You can't escape  
  
"You can't be."  
  
"Oh but I am. The first time you met her, your secret emotions wanted her."   
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes. But you couldn't have her."  
  
"But what happened to Seto!?" Anshi burst out.   
  
The reflection turned back to her.   
  
"He is fine. I knew you would be coming. Seto is asleep."   
  
The reflection reached for Anshi, who screamed. Yami stood there, powerless to do anything. Everything that that was said, he didn't understand.   
  
I'm so sick of speaking words  
  
That no one understands  
  
Anshi's screams stopped. She didn't bother anymore. Her eyes rolled and looked into Yami's.   
  
Is it clear enough that you can't live  
  
You whole life all alone.  
  
The reflection saw that she wasn't fighting. He stopped, hands moving away from her breasts. It looked at Yami's confusion. It could hear his whispering thoughts and fears. Yami could hear Anshi whisper.   
  
"Please...oh rah save me...please..."  
  
I can hear you in a whisper  
  
Yami faced his reflection.   
  
"I may have created you long ago." He said.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"But I will be my own from now on. I will control my emotions and..."  
  
The reflection screeched in pain and thrashed, holding its head. Anshi looked at Yami like he had grown another head.   
  
But you can't even  
  
Hear me screaming  
  
"I will never allow you in my heart ever again!"   
  
Yami's reflection screamed once more before turning into dust. Anshi still held her jacked over her chest, afraid that this Yami would rape her. Yami knelt down next to her, and she recoiled from him.   
  
Where will you go?  
  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
  
"Anshi, it's okay." Yami said.  
  
Yami offered his hand to her. Anshi hesitated, but allowed Yami to help her. Once she stood, she crumpled to the ground again. She was exhausted and her strength was shot.   
  
You can't escape the truth.  
  
"Want me to carry you home?" Yami offered.   
  
Anshi hesitated. She hated him, but currently she was broken and needed some help. And Yami practically saw what happened to her.  
  
I realize you're afraid  
  
"Okay."   
  
But you can't reject   
  
The whole world   
  
  
  
Yami felt Anshi's breasts pressing against his back as he walked in the moonlight.   
  
You can't escape  
  
He really didn't mind.   
  
You won't escape  
  
He did think she was kind of cute. And now he was getting to know her a bit better. He walked into his soul room, carrying a sleeping Anshi in his arms. She was helpless and too tired to retaliate. Yami locked the door behind him, smiling to himself.  
  
You can't escape.  
  
And frankly...Yami didn't mind at all.  
  
You don't want to escape 


End file.
